


even if it's just in your wildest dreams

by softestlesbian



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestlesbian/pseuds/softestlesbian
Summary: Louis misses going down on Eleanor. They make it work.(saskia asked for harry/louis/taylor/eleanor oral. this is sort of that.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el_em_en_oh_pee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/gifts).



> THIS IS NONSENSE it's silly but it was fun to write, i hope this fulfills your dreams saskia 
> 
> title from "wildest dreams"

Louis really isn’t expecting them -- any of them -- to go for it. 

He yawns, passing the joint to Eleanor, and stretches his legs out. “You’re fit,” he tells her, “miss eating you out.” 

Eleanor laughs, light like she’s trying not to be mean. 

“What?” Louis asks, frowning at her as best he can. His eyes go a little crossed, but it gets the job done. “You don’t miss me? Ever?” he asks. “I thought I was great at giving head!”

“Well -- I’ve got Taylor,” Eleanor says, closing her eyes when she takes a drag. “And she’s, like -- eager.” She blinks at him, then, glaring. “Hang on. You’re not thinking of cheating, are you?” 

“No!” Louis insists. “No, just… he hasn’t got a cunt, has he?” 

“I wouldn’t know,” Eleanor says primly, and then cracks up, breaking off into a coughing fit a second later. “Fuck.” 

They easily veer off into another conversation, one Louis won’t remember later, and he all but forgets the first half. 

*

Eleanor texts him a week or so later. 

_ Taylor wants to watch you go down on me _ . 

He’s half-asleep when he gets the text, rolling over and elbowing Harry in the ribs. Harry, because he’s terrible, doesn’t wake up until Louis whacks him in the arm with a pillow. 

“Mornin’,” he yawns, rolling onto his side and getting an arm around Louis. “What’d you summon me for, then?” 

“I think Eleanor’s sexting me,” Louis says. 

Harry hums, sort of nuzzling him. “Are you two sleeping together?” 

“What?” Louis asks. “No, fuck.” 

Harry frowns, looking at him. “Is this one of those things where you’re not telling me ‘cos you think it’ll hurt my feelings?” he asks. “It won’t. Think I’d only be jealous if it were a bloke you were sleeping with.” He pauses. “Hang on, is that sexist of me?” 

Louis ignores him. “No, I’m not sleeping with Eleanor,” he says. He nudges his shoulder against Harry’s. “Be too much like cheating, wouldn’t it?” 

Harry yawns big. “Would it?” he asks. “Thought… huh.” He looks at Louis then, much more alert. “Are we -- this is, like, a thing, then?” he asks. 

Louis is very much regretting waking Harry up for this. “Are,” he says, and stops. “Oh, fuck.” Of  _ course _ Harry’s sleeping with someone else, he thinks; he gets home after Louis half the time, just crawls into bed with him. “Are you…”

“Well, no,” Harry says. He props himself up on his arm, still looking at Louis. “I just -- I figured f’you met someone nice, you’d want to sleep with ‘em too.” 

This is entirely too much for Louis right now. “What the fuck,” he says flatly. “ _ No _ .” 

“Oh.” Harry perks up a bit, settling very close to Louis. “Alright, then, sick. Why’s Eleanor sexting you, then?” 

“We had -- I told her I missed going down on her,” Louis says. 

Harry hums. “You’re sending me all sorts of mixed signals,” he tells Louis, muffled against his arm. “So you  _ do _ want to sleep with other people?” 

“Only if you’re there,” Louis says. He’s not worried about saying it, suggesting it; Harry’s no stranger to threesomes, even if (he insists) they weren’t nearly as fun as he thought they’d be. 

“Hmm,” Harry says. He rolls onto his back, resting his head on his arm. “I could do that.” 

*

Because Harry and Taylor are terrible people who can’t just  _ go with the fucking flow _ , they have to talk about it before -- anything. They’re sat, the four of them, next to Taylor’s pool, feet dangling in the water. 

“Think it’d be hot,” Eleanor says, and Taylor hums her agreement, hand on Eleanor’s thigh. 

“Might make it weird, though,” Taylor says, and Louis can see how she’s staring at Harry’s lap. He feels a mild wave of jealousy, but he gets it. Harry’s got a great cock. 

“Wouldn’t make it weird unless we keep talking about it,” Eleanor says, lying back on the concrete, hands on her belly. “It’ll be fine. Already talk about the two of you in bed.” 

“ _ What _ ?” Louis asks, at the same time as Harry says, “Fuck.” 

Eleanor grins, and winks at Louis. “Come on,” she says. 

*

They end up on the grass, way in the back of Taylor’s property -- Taylor brings out a picnic blanket, from where, Louis has no idea. 

Louis gets Eleanor on her back, tugging her bikini bottoms down but not off. She’s wet already, which isn’t a surprise -- she’s had some wine, and wine always makes her horny, and Louis can’t fucking believe this is happening. He can’t take the time to appreciate how she looks because he’s desperate to get his mouth on her, to taste her. He licks over her cunt, keeping her spread and blowing very gently against her. 

She jumps, startled, and sort of smacks the side of his head. “Dick,” she says, but her voice shakes on that one word; Louis feels  _ very _ proud of himself.

Next to them, he can hear Harry and Taylor kissing. They’re both loud, panting even though neither of them are really being touched, and Louis sucks Eleanor’s clit, getting two fingers inside her. She’s wet enough that he can hear it, when he fucks her, and he’d take the time to tease her if he weren’t about ten seconds from coming himself. 

She gets both her hands in his hair and tugs,  _ hard _ , breathing out, “Fuck, babe, c’mon.” She pulls him tighter against her and he takes the hint, sucking her clit harder, in rhythmic pulses while he fucks her.

She comes quick like that, quicker than Louis can remember, tugging his hair almost painfully hard. He moans against her, fucking her through it but letting up on her clit. 

Next to them, Harry and Taylor are still kissing, though Harry’s got a hand on her, letting her ride her fingers. 

Eleanor laughs, tugging Louis up next to her and kissing him. She maneuvers them so he’s on his back, grinning. “Suppose I’ve missed your cock, a bit,” she tells him, and kisses her way down his chest. 

Jesus. 


End file.
